Pied Mazoku of Seyruun
by Demonheart
Summary: Based on what little I know of Seyruun history.


It has come to my attention that poor Amelia lost her mother when she was young. But I for one have never heard the exact details. Not knowing 'the real story', I have come up with the following version of the events that occured.....  
  
The Pied Mazoku of Seyruun  
  
The city of Seyruun. The proud capital of the powerful, but pacifist, kingdom of the same name. It's very layout, from the circular outer wall to the smallest side alley granted it powerful physical, as well as magical, protection from any large non-pacifist army that may attempt to invade it. One might dare say that the city was completely impregnable. However, the people within have now learned that invading armies need not be large at all. They can, in fact, be rather small.  
  
For the vile enemy that has penetrated their defences is none other then the rodent. The walls and wards that could otherwise hold back an army of Makozu - if only for a short time - were unable to keep back their numbers. They passed through completely unnoticed by the guards through the very doors that usual traffic through the city flowed. And at first, their numbers were small enough to be passed off as normal for a population of Seyruun's side.  
  
But one day, the rats suddenly became vicious, hunting prey with the teamwork and cunning of the wolf. The mice remained peaceful for a short time, until the rats had killed them all. People who tried to exterminate them were attacked by dozens of them, but never fatally. Someone was always able to scare the rats away and drag the unfortunate fellow over to the healers before it was too late. The rats never suffered a loss from these battles, and thus became very numerous.  
  
A few people left the city. They prefered to run over subjecting their children to such dangerous creatures. Though most remained, too stubborn to allow anything to force them from the homes that sheltered their families for generations. These people instead looked to a royal scapegoat to blame the problem upon. Discontent grew steadily, each day the threat of a mob attempting a revolution to overthrow the royal family loomed closer.  
  
Prince Phil as well blamed himself for his people's problems. How could he promote Justice throughout a land that everybody avoided? The people could not listen to reason if they resided outside of earshot. He was failing in his duty to protect his people. This would not do. As he laid his head down for bed on yet another tense day, he infromed his beloved wife of his intent to step down in a speech he planned to give at noon the next day. Perhaps another could serve the people better.  
  
That morning, Phil was informed of a traveller seeking an audience with him. He found this odd because nobody had entered the city since the rats started scaring some of the residents away. Curious as to what this stranger wanted, he decided to grant this Xellos the meeting.  
  
Xellos was the first to speak. "Kind prince, I am honored you would take the time to recieve strangers during such troubled times for your kingdom."  
  
Phil just shook his head. "I'm afraid it won't be mine much longer..."  
  
Xellos looked suprised. "Oh? And why not?"  
  
"It is my duty as crown prince to ensure that my people's problems are solved quickly and effeciently." Phil turned his head to the right and sighed. "I have no right to rule if I cannot rid the city of these accursed rats."  
  
"And what if I could do it for you?"  
  
He quickly turned to the stranger, who continued. "I have by means of a secret charm a way to rid you of this rat infestation. A humble three thousand gold is all I ask for such services."  
  
It was done without thinking. With the rats gone, people would praise him as a hero and return to his city. They would hear his words of Justice and listen, following good wholesome lives. "Agreed."  
  
Xellos grinned. "Then it shall be done."  
  
Upon leaving the palace, Xellos took out an ordinary-looking flute and began to play it. He didn't seem to be very good, seeing as he never even practiced the thing before coming to see Phil. But at the... sounds he played the rats turned their heads to see what was being killed. When they saw it was really Xellos messing up the signal to leave, they quickly got in line anyway and followed him as he marched out of town.  
  
Xellos stopped when they all got deep into the woods. "Now, is this everyone?" The rats nodded. "Very well, you're free to go." He waved his hand dismissively, and the wolves returned to their natural shapes. They wasted no time in running away.  
  
Having had time to think, Phil was having doubts about the deal. They began when he first heard Xellos playing. He wasn't certain, but it seemed to him that the only music that soothed the savage beast was good music. If the music didn't cause them to leave, then he must have had some influence of his own on them...  
  
Xellos returned triumphantly. "The rats have been banished from your kingdom, my prince! Now, where is my gold?"  
  
"Why, the riches lie within you, good stranger. For you came on your own free will to a strange land and willingly solved a problem that was not yours. Only a heart of purest gold can do such things, and such a heart is worth more money then any ruler can ever give you."  
  
"Perhaps, my prince, but a pure heart cannot buy me food as I travel..."  
  
"You are wrong, my friend. For the kindness in your heart will touch the lives of those who are fortunate enough to meet you on your journey. In gratitude they shall be more then happy to provide you with the food you need. But I must not be stingy..." He tossed Xellos a small purse of coins. "I promised you a reward for clearing out the rats, and here you are!"  
  
Xellos peeked into the bag. There were scarcely thirty coins, and not all of them were gold even then. He threw it down in anger. "How dare you insult me like this!"  
  
Now it was Phil's turn to be angry. "And how dare YOU bring those vile creatures into my kingdom to begin with! Don't deny it, for I have figured out your diabolical scheme!"  
  
"You... have broken our deal. And now my powers shall be used in another nature..." With that, Xellos stormed out.  
  
A young girl was playing in the courtyard as Xellos stomped toward the palace gate. She skipped over to him a tugged lightly on his outfit to attract his attention. "Hello, mister. Is everything alright?"  
  
Xellos smiled, and started to pull out his flute. "Why yes, sweet princess... everything is just fine..." He put the flute to his lips and began to play 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. He was a fast learner, and did this tune a lot better then the last one which you couldn't even have reconized even if Xellos would tell you which one he was playing.  
  
As he left the palace, a few of the nearby kids had joined Amelia in following the stranger playing the music.  
  
"Mom! Something's wrong!" Gracia shouted as she ran through the halls. Eventually, she found the one she was looking for.  
  
"What is it, dear?"  
  
"Amelia's gone! And I saw a bunch to kids walking with that strange guy Daddy was talking to! What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know... But I'm going to find out!"  
  
Gracia ran with her. "I'm coming too!"  
  
As they ran down the streets they found it littered with bodies of townsfolk and soldier alike. Some were moaning in pain, still alive. The others... didn't fare so well. At the edge of the city Prince Phil was being treated for his wounds by an apprentice priest.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"That... man... Bewitched the children. We... tried to stop him but they... they defended him. Even our sweet Amelia. How could we fight back?"  
  
Something had to be done, or that monster would have all their children forever. She kissed her husband and continued on. Gracia did the same. "Don't worry, father. We'll save them."  
  
They reached them a short distance from where Xellos dismissed the wolves. He turned to face the new arrivals, and the children parted to let them reach him. Amelia was holding his left hand with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"You... You monster!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Yes?" He asked her as she addressed him by his species.  
  
She was taken aback for a moment, but persisted. "Let the children go!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. You husband had made a deal with me and broke it. This is the price he will pay of it."  
  
A moment of silence, then she simply lowered her head. "Then let me make a different deal with you. My life for the children."  
  
Gracia grabbed her mother's hand. "No! You can't!"  
  
She shoved Gracia aside. "I must. Please, Gracia. Don't let Amelia forget about me. Promise me that!"  
  
Xellos smiled. "Your life for the children... Very well. I accept." He approached her, Amelia still holding his left hand as he held his flute in another. When he got close enough to her, the flute suddenly changed into a knife which he rapidly thust into her. He let go of Amelia to hold the blade in both hands as he sliced her open, blood spilling everywhere.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!" Gracia ran to her mother. "Recovery!" Tears fell from her eyes that knew all too well that it was already too late. That could already see that all the spell was doing was delaying the fate that had already been sealed. But as long as Xellos continued his attack, Gracia wasn't about to give up.  
  
Finally, Xellos stood. Gracia looked up at him, tears still flowing. "One day we will meet again... And your death will be much slower, much more painful then what you did to her!!!"  
  
He ignored that threat. "The deal is done. I will let the children go." With that, he vanished.  
  
All at once the children put their hands to their heads as if having a bad headache. Amelia recovered first, and looked at Gracia. "Wha- What happened?" Then she looked down. "Mother!!!!!" Dropping to her knees, Amelia cried over the still warm body. "How did this happen to you?"  
  
"It was a monster..." Gracia turned and started to run away. "Forgive me mother, but I have to put a stop to him first... If only I knew black magic I could have killed him there."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Extra note: Due to the troubles Fanfic had, I felt a need to ask a fellow fanfic writer - Aloria - to get on under my pen name and post it for me. The trouble I was having with fanfic that kept me from posting this myself is fixed, but still, it is only Just that I thank Aloria-chan for her kindness! Please go read some of her stories. The ones she happened to finish are really good! 


End file.
